The Lover and the Immortal Child
by LoneeWolf
Summary: Three years after leaving, Amy Rose came back with someone by her side. Someone special, someone that could change the threads of Destiny. But is the Fate-bending friend as good as she seems, or is there more to the story...?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters, except Anya. The Cover Image is mine as well.**

* * *

"The sun will be down soon, Rose. Don't you think it's better for us to find shelter for today and continue tomorrow?"

"We're almost there. We can camp in the park. Just hold on, okay?"

"Okay, Rose."

Two shadows walked in the twilight, trying to reach the city before sundown. Their voices were beautiful, melodic and female. They walked and walked, until they reached a hill. From there, they could see the whole city, brightened by the lights that were starting to be flickered on, since night was starting to fall. They both sighed, they were happy. Several days of traveling caused that. And because one of them refused to get the train that leaded directly to that city, they contented themselves by walking and picking rides.

"Are you sure your friends are going to like me, Rose?"

"I know they will. It has been a long time since I've been here, but I'm pretty sure that nothing has changed. I haven't."

"That is not true, Rose! You have changed a lot. Believe me."

"Thank you, Furry… How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Rose asked.

"About an hour. No more than that. Shall we?"

"Of course."

And they proceeded to walk down the hill, being extra careful with where they placed their feet. The light was running out and it wasn't a very good idea to climb down a sharp hill without it. The girl named Rose eventually started complaining, cursing herself with the 'stupid idea' of hers to keep walking and get to the city that day. And her friend giggled, telling her that it was her own damned fault, but she was sure that she didn't want to turn back. They continued to climb down until they reached the bottom and jumped to the grass with a silent 'thud'.

"We're going to camp here?"

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Sure."

They walked to the middle of the park, the soft grass glowing beneath their feet, the leaves from the trees dancing with the soft breeze and the flowers shinning and providing them a path through the dark night. The two females eventually sat down on the grass, looking up to the moon, which was full that night. Rose, with great help from her companion, started a bonfire and sat back down, allowing it to warm them, even though it was a summer night.

"I really need to get you some clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes, Rose?"

"Well… They're weird."

Rose looked at the female sitting next to her. She was the most exotic and beautiful fox she had ever seen. Her fur was pale blue. Her ears were cat-like, the insides being white. Her cheeks and muzzle were white and furry. Her eyes were big and orange. Behind her waved three long pale blue and white tails. Her hair was silver-colored, pulled up in a high ponytail and her bangs were all to the left, thick and almost covering her eye. Her curvaceous body was covered by a short zip-up furry sleeveless jacket and a pair of old ripped brown corsairs, her feet being bare.

"In what way are they weird?"

"Well… You look like a wild dressed animal from the forest."

"Which I technically am."

"Not anymore. You are going to the civilization with me, aren't you? So, you are no longer the wild animal that you used to be. And so, you need to dress like one. I will take you out for shopping tomorrow, okay? After we meet my friends, of course."

"Okay."

Rose smiled. She was such a sweet girl. And, after seeing her friend laying down and wishing her a goodnight sleep, she turned to the moon and sighed. She looked down at herself. She wasn't the same bubbly little girl that had gone away from this city three years ago. She was taller, prettier and a lot calmer. Her body had matured to a young woman, her curves accentuating on her hips. Her cute face was older, but with the same round shape. Her eyes were the only thing that hadn't changed. Big and jade green. Pink fur. Wavy waist-long pink hair, with long bangs. Sleeveless turtleneck shirt, white frilly skirt, thigh-high black socks, knee high-heeled pink, white and grey boots and white gloves.

"I have changed… But deep down, I'm still the same Amy Rose everyone remembers."

* * *

 _They ran._

 _They ran as fast as their feet allowed them. As far as their legs let them. The forest was like a blur around them, dark, scary and wild. Leaves and small branches got stuck in their hair; thorns ripped their skin and scratched their faces. Roots made them trip and fall on the dirty and muddy ground, but they were fast to get up. Because they needed to keep running. They needed to keep going. They needed to get away._

 _"_ _Rose, c'mon!"_

 _"_ _I'm going, Furry! As fast as I can!"_

 _The small and short words exchanged by them were a guarantee that the other was still alive, that the other was still running away, that the other was still there. They couldn't see each other. Even if they were mere feet away from each other, the darkness was too deep. The darkness was too big. The darkness was too powerful. And they were running from it. Suddenly, a scream cut the air._

 _"_ _ROSE!"_

 _"_ _Run, Furry! Don't worry about me!"_

 _"_ _ROSE! NO! I WON'T LET YOU STAY BEHIND!"_

 _"_ _Run! I'm-AAAH!"_

 _"_ _ROOSEE!"_

 _"_ _GO! Run, Furry, RUN!"_

 _"_ _ROOOOOOOSEEEEE!"_

* * *

"Honey… Furry, wake up."

"Huh?" she let out, opening her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, helping her sit up.

"Yeah… I think so. Why?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well… You were screaming my name at the top of your lungs. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare." She explained, standing up.

"Wanna talk about it?" Amy asked, following her example.

"No, it's fine."

"Tell me what happened." Amy ordered.

"It was about the night when you and I were running away from Black Doom."

Amy nodded and shut up. Those had been dark days for the both of them. The memories still hunted them. The pain and misery that he had brought still hunted them. The tears that they shed and the lives that they carried on their shoulders were too many. And, in the end, they never found out what had happened to him. All they could remember was someone that stepped in front of them and vanished seconds later, along with Black Doom.

"Do you think we will ever find out what happened that night?" the silver-haired fox asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. All we can hope is for him to never show that mutt face of his ever again." Amy declared, walking out of the park with her friend by the hand.

They crossed the street and then walked slowly, Amy allowing herself and her friend to enjoy the view of the city. Furry, as Amy called her, asked the pinkette all kinds of questions, beginning in her childhood and ending on her companions, passing in her adventures, her ideas and her emotions. Amy, with a blushed face, answered her questions, stammering in some of them. But, when the fox asked her about her crushes, Amy shut up.

"Why aren't you answering?"

"It's… Complicated."

"Oh. If you don't want to say, it's fine."

"I know. It's just… It's not messy. But it's confusing. I used to have a HUGE crush on the 'hero' of this planet. His name is Sonic. But, since the moment I left this place, it's almost like the passion is gone. It kept fading away. I don't know… I never forgot about him, he's a dear friend, but I guess I realized that there was someone else."

"And who is that someone else?"

"When we see him, I'll tell you." Amy giggled.

"Promise?" the fox asked, stretching her pinky. Amy smiled and wrapped her own pinky around hers and affirmed "Promise. Now, suit yourself. We're here."

"Really?"

The fox looked in front to see a workshop at the end of the street, labeled 'Tails Workshop'. It was big, grey, and very much alive. The sounds of metal clashing, fire burning and electronic devices working at that time of the morning was surprising to the fox. She was amazed with the noises and the bright and flashy colors that appeared to come out of the shop, and she wanted to take a closer look to it. Amy smiled and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it.

Which they did. Seconds later, the door opened. Behind it was a medium height cream colored rabbit with long ears, tied together in the head, waving softly behind her. Her hair was short and spiky, with a small bang over her brown eyes. She wore an orange tee, a short jean skirt, white gloves and a pair of orange Vans. She looked up at the two girls and frowned. But something clicked in her mind when she stared at the pinkette. With a shy voice, she asked:

"Amy? Amy Rose?"

"Hey Cream."

"AAAAAAAMYYYYYY!" the rabbit exclaimed, jumping to Amy's arms and hugging her.

"Slow down, Cream, it's early in the morning!" Amy exclaimed, patting her back.

"Come in, come in!" she told them, opening the door wider for the girls "MILES! COME HERE!"

"Miles?" the female fox asked, looking over to Amy.

"It's a friend. Oh look, there he is!"

And it was indeed. Walking to them in a lazy and distracted pace, a yellowish orange male fox with two tails waving behind him. He wore a black tank top, a pair of cargo dark green military pants, a brown belt around his waist, brown combat boots, brown backless leather gloves and a pair of yellow goggles on his forehead, over a gray strip. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, before looking at Cream and asking:

"What is it?"

"We have visitors." She told him, running to him and wrapping her arms around his.

"We do?" he asked, smiling down to her "Who?"

"Why don't you take a look?" she told him, pointing at the two females standing in the middle of the shop.

"Okay…" he said, looking up to the two females. He had the same reaction as Cream. First he frowned, then he smiled and went to hug Amy.

"It's been forever, Amy!" he exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm cool too. Wow… And who's your friend?"

"Well, yeah, let's introduce each other! Furry, these are Cream and Tails. You guys, this is Anya, or as I like to call her, Furry."

"Hi. It's a pleasure." Anya said, smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Anya." Tails affirmed. "I see, you were born with a triple tail."

"Yes. It's a genetic mutation that, unfortunately, can't be corrected."

"What do you mean?"

"Anya was submitted to several medical interventions to remove the extra tails, but each time they tried and cut off one of the tails, it regenerated back. According to her father, it's a curse."

"I don't understand. Why?" Tails asked, scratching the back of his head.

"There's a prophecy. About a lover and an immortal child." Anya explained "I don't really know what it is about, but with a little research I can take care of that."

"A lover and an immortal child? That is some odd prophecy." Cream said, with a soft smile.

"It is. But unfortunately, me and Aeon can't stay and talk. I need to get this girl into decent outfits. Okay?"

"Can I go with you? Tails could use some time without me around…" Cream declared.

"No, Cream, it's fine!" Tails immediately said, turning to her "You're not a bother!"

"I know that you need you, yourself and you only to finish that project of yours. Don't worry. I'm not hurt. I'll bring you some doughnuts from the market, okay?"

"Okay…" Tails accepted, with a smile. "You're the best."

"I know… See 'ya!"

* * *

 **A/N: First Sonic fic that isn't a oneshot, bear with me... just some doddles I came up with. Hope you like it!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters, except Anya. The Cover Image is mine as well.**

* * *

The three girls entered the mall, seeing shop after shop and in each, finding a flaw on it so that they wouldn't go inside and check out the clothes. Some were too expensive. Others were too weird. Others were too freaky (Anya's opinion). And, after a long search, they found a shop that all of them liked. The name of the shop was Bershka. They entered it and looked around for clothes that Anya could use. Amy and Cream grabbed, from each different clothe, three sizes, because they didn't know what size Anya wore.

The fox was shoved inside of the fitting room, with three complete outfits. She liked none, but still dressed up and showed each one to the girls outside, waiting for her. The first was a pink tube top, a jean mini skirt and white sandals. Cream said she didn't like it. The second one was a long sleeved black shirt with a teal blue hi low skirt and high heeled ankle boots. Amy didn't like it. The third one was a white tee, khaki shorts and high heeled shoes. Both loved it, but Anya didn't.

So, she decided. Taking off the shoes, she went around the shop, looking for clothes that she _actually_ liked. And she found them indeed. Telling the girls to close their eyes, Anya got inside the fitting room and dressed up in the clothes _she_ had chosen. Few minutes later she was done. Calling for Amy and Cream again, she pushed away the black curtain that separated her from the girls and showed them what she had chosen.

Amy and Cream gasped. What Anya was wearing wasn't something that they would have chosen, but it looked so… Her. Anya was wearing a grey short tank top that showed her navel underneath a black tight corset tied in the front, leaving enough room to see two inches of skin, and that only reached her slim waist, a pair of white skinny jeans with a brown belt, grey and black sneakers and a pair of handless gloves.

"Anya…" Cream whispered.

"So? How do I look?" she asked, spinning around.

"I love it. It looks so… You." Amy told her, getting up and talking her hands.

"Thank you, Rose." Anya smiled.

"C'mon, Anya! Let's buy those clothes!" Cream exclaimed, pulling the girl in the cashier's direction.

The fox chuckled and allowed Cream to drag her. When it was their turn, Anya sat on the counter and said to the female Echidna that the tags were still there and if she didn't bother to take them off. Amy laughed at the female's astonished face but kept herself under control so that she wouldn't roll on the floor. Cream was just like her and, when the cashier was done, Anya jumped off the counter and smiled, while Cream gave her credit card to the Echidna. Once the clothes were bought, they walked out of the store and went to the food place, where Cream wanted to buy something for Tails.

"So, Amy. Talk to me." The rabbit said.

"About what?"

"You know… How you two met! How you two became friends!"

"Well… Remember the fight against Eggman that we had before I went off?"

"Yeah, of course. Sonic got really hurt and you took off once you had strength in your body."

"Well… When Eggman was face-to-face with Sonic, I was trying to defeat the damned robots. They kept coming and coming, and the worst part was that they regenerated back. Then, I realized why. The one robot that was protected by the others was the one that controlled every single one of them. I went for it and took it down. The robot had a Chaos Emerald. I ripped it of his chest and placed it on my pocket. Then, I was down. When I woke up, I went for the Emerald. When my skin touched that damned Emerald, I knew what I had to do. I had to find Anya."

"Oh really?" Cream asked.

"Yeah. The Emerald guided me to Anya and then disappeared. My guess was that it was a fake one, but with a real power. I stayed, and we became friends. And, when Anya told me she wanted to leave her village, I brought her here with me."

"Wow… A fake Chaos Emerald? I never heard of such. But then again, what do I know? Let's get the doughnuts for Miles, okay?"

"Sure. While we're at it, tell me more about it." Amy said, taking Anya's arm and dragging her away from the candy store.

"Tell you more about what?"

"Miles, of course. You do realize you're the only one that calls him that, right?"

"Yeah. Well, when my mom left, I started living with Miles. It was fine, we were friends and we were used to each other. Then… We grew older. Guys started asking me out. I accepted. I went and then came back to Miles. Sometimes I didn't even have time to spend with him. Until one day…"

"What happened?"

"I was going on a date. Miles answered the door, and the guy was there and asked about me. He said I wasn't there. The guy told him he was lying. And then, when I was coming down the stairs, Miles shut the door on the guy's face and told him to piss off, that he wasn't going to get lucky that night. I was thunderstruck. I asked him what that was, and he told me to wait. Five minutes later he came out, all clean and dressed pretty and said, and I'm quoting 'If this is the only way for me to spend time with you, so be it. Wanna go out with me?'. And I was like 'What?'"

"Oh my god… So cute!"

"It was. And, from that moment on, we started to spend more time together. And, whenever Miles feels like he hasn't been spending time with me, he asks me out."

"And it's like a real date?" Anya asked, suddenly.

"No. Just as friends. We go to the fair, to the movies, to the park, just spending time together."

"Have you ever kissed him?" Amy asked, watching Cream pick the doughnuts and blush.

"Me? No… But he did."

"He kissed you? Tell me all about it. Now!" Amy exclaimed.

"He was supposed to be working on a project, but he fell asleep. I lied him down and walked away. In the morning, I went to check on him. I stayed there for a while, watching him sleep. He opens his eyes and sits up, still very tired. I tell him good morning and he asks me what happened. I tell him, and he smiles. He caresses my cheek and tells me that I'm the best friend a guy could ever have. And then, he pulls me and kisses me. It was so magical."

"Oh! So cuuuuuteeeee!" Amy exclaimed, blushing and jumping around.

"I guess. When we broke away, he smiled and leaned back down, and fell asleep again. When he woke up again, he didn't remember what happened. So, I just played along."

"Oh, that's sad." Anya said, pouting.

"And you didn't tell him?" Amy asked.

"No. I didn't want anything to change between us." Cream admitted, walking to the exit.

Amy smiled softly and looked back to Anya while walking. That was her mistake. Because she was looking back, she didn't see the body that stepped in front of her and collided with it, yelping. She looked up and gasped. She was staring at a pair of the deeper and most mysterious eyes she had ever seen. Taking a step back, the female observed who she had collided against.

He was tall and lean hedgehog. His fur was black, and his quills were long and twisted up, with a red streak on each. His eyes were red and watched her carefully. He wore a black and red stripped loose tie over his naked chest, a pair of deep brown cargo pants, with yellow suspenders and black, red and white gloves and boots. Amy gulped and watched his frown before asking, in an uncertain voice:

"S-Shadow?"

"Rose?" he immediately called back. The girl nodded and smiled, titling her head.

But Shadow the Hedgehog only stared at her. It had been so long since the last time they saw each other. Every day he replayed that memory in his head. The day he believed that he almost lost her for good. And, after three years, there she was. In front of him. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek, caressing it softly, watching her semblance turn into a deep shade of red. Her parted lips, her widened eyes, her long eyelashes batting for him. He stepped closer to her and leaned down, staying there for a few moments.

"S-Shadow?" she whispered, looking up to him. But he said nothing, only placed his finger over her lips. After a few seconds in that position, Shadow pulled away and glanced at her once more, before walking away and using Chaos Control to teleport himself out of there.

"What the hell was that?" Anya asked.

"Remember what I told you about the man I promised I'd tell you who he was?"

"Yes?"

"You just met him. His name is Shadow."

"He's the guy you're crushing on?"

"What does Anya mean by 'he's the guy you're crushing on'?!" Cream asked, sitting down on the sofa, back in Tail's workshop.

"I sort of have a crush on Shadow. Like, for a really long time." Amy explained, blushing. "Don't ask me how or why, but it's the truth."

"It's okay, really." Anya said "I don't see the problem. So, what she has a crush on a guy? What are you gonna do against it?"

"We are not going to do a thing about that, Anya. The problem is the person she has a crush on…" Cream said.

"Why? What's wrong with him? He seems like a nice guy."

"Look… Amy used to like Sonic, the hero. Now she likes Shadow, his enemy. I think you can end the thought."

"So what? What is Sonic going to do? Pout and whine about how he lost his fangirl? Screw him! It's Amy's heart, she does whatever she feels like!" Anya affirmed, crossing her arms. Amy giggled, and Cream looked surprised, but then heard a chuckle and a voice saying:

"You have every point, Anya."

"Miles!" Cream, exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running to hug him "Did you finish the project?"

"Almost. But I was thinking that I could rest my head a little. Want to go somewhere?" he asked, looking at her. Cream frowned and then responded:

"I… You girls want to join us?"

"No, it's fine. You and Tails could go. On your own. Alone. As a couple. On a date." Amy said, giggling. Anya face-palmed and rolled her eyes.

"Rose, shut up. You'd make a better figure of yourself if you didn't point that out." The female fox told her.

"What do you mean?" the pinkette asked. "It's easy. Of course that they are going out. Together. Alone. As a couple. On a date. But you don't need to speak that out! Leave the romance for them, don't start doing what you always do!"

"Which is…?"

"Day-dreaming, drooling, imagining and then write a fanfiction about it!" she said, smirking. Amy thought for a while and then admitted "Yeah, you're right. What are you two lovebirds still going here? Get the frick out!"

* * *

"So, what you're saying that, even if I'm halfway across the world, with one click, I can talk to you?" Anya asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Anya." Amy answered "That is the whole point of a cellphone. Being able to talk to people that aren't around us!"

"I see…"

The girls were walking in the park. They had decided, after a lot of complaining from Anya, to go out. The fox just couldn't be inside the house anymore. So, there they were, relaxed and enjoying the company of one another, being happy and glad that they were still together. Anya seemed to find every simple mundane thing around her extraordinary, and Amy was having fun teaching her what was it and how did it work. They had found so far, a windshield, a drinking fountain, a picnic zone and a cellphone. And there was so much more to find out. Anya questioned her about everything in that town, why kids walked around almost bare, why no one walked barefoot, why they couldn't shower in the lake… It puzzled the little fox that so many things were allowed in her world and, in Amy's world, it was forbidden. Anya what about to question Amy about a magazine that a boy was reading when an acute and annoying voice called out:

"Amy?!"

The females turned around and found a couple, both being acquaintances of Amy. The female was a brown squirrel, with pink makeup-ed blue eyes and red short hair. Her lips were painted in dark red and her nails in bright pink. She wore a low cut short black dress and crimson stilettos, with a crimson belt around her hips, a crimson bracelet and two golden ones.  
The male was an azure hedgehog, with green eyes and pointy quills, wearing a short sleeved grey hoodie, a pair of baggy jeans, white gloves and his regular sneakers. Both smiled, one more amazed than the other, and Amy didn't take long to recognize them.

Sally Acorn and Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hello Sally. Hello Sonic." Amy said, with a small smile.

"Hiii, girl!" Sally exclaimed, running to Amy and hugging her lightly. "Where have you been?"

"Around…" Amy responded, trying not to burst out laughing when Anya looked the girl up and down and said "Cough. Whore. Cough."

"Did you say anything, honey?" Sally asked, looking at Anya. The fox smirked and replied, "You sure you want me to tell you?"

"Well…" the squirrel started, but Amy interrupted her, saying "No, you don't. Hum, we should go. We have that thing to do, remember?"

"What thing? Naming people that should be called by such?" Anya asked.

"No! The other thing. With the other person?" Amy tried. "Oh right!" Anya exclaimed "You, presenting me to your crush!"

"ANYA!" Amy exclaimed, covering her face "Just shut up!"

"Okay." She said, hooking her arm around Amy's one "Let's go, Rose!"

The two left the pair behind, and continued to walk down the park, soon ending on a small lake with duck swimming there. Anya sat down on the edge and watched while the animals ignored the presence of the world and did them, nothing else mattering. Amy eventually sat down next to the fox and smiled, seeing her friend's peaceful expression. They sat there for a while, drawing little circles in the water and eating ice cream that Amy got for them. The two were comfortable in silence. Anya wasn't a girl to speak much, unlike Amy, and the pinkette knew it, and was fine with it. They were used to each other's personality.

"Anya?" Amy called. The fox let out a 'hum' to show she was listening, and Amy proceed "Sorry for yelling at you before."

"It's fine, Rose. I understand. Tell me more about him."

"About Shadow? Okay… He's the ultimate enemy of Sonic. Maybe because those two are very much alike except that Sonic is more of a careless, free, outgoing person and acclaimed by all and Shadow is more reserved, with a somewhat insensitive persona than Sonic."

"Why do you like him?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I feel protected when I'm around him. I feel safe. I feel butterflies in my stomach when he looks at me. I feel my heart beat faster when he touches me, even if it's just for a second… I feel so many things… Every single one is a cliché, and yet it feels right. You will know what I'm talking about when you fall in love."

"Father says that love is not important." Anya said. "Your father is a person who lost the one he loved the most. So, he's insensitive, and he says those things to spare you to the pain of losing that person. But trust me… Being in love is the best feeling in the world." Amy told her, pushing the bangs away from the fox's left eye.

"Okay…" Anya whispered, looking at the lake once more.

Suddenly, her body went rigid. Someone was watching them. Someone with a dark aura. It didn't have to be a bad person, but Anya could sense the people's experiences and life. If a person's life was easy and happy, then she would feel a light aura. If someone's life was full of dark experiences, pain and misery, then their aura would be dark. She started growling, like she usually did when she felt danger. Amy looked over to her and frowned, trying to understand what was going on with her. Finally understanding that her 'aura detector', as she called it, was kicking, she looked around, trying to find the source.

Which she did. Smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, Amy stood up and stayed there, waving at the person.

"Amy." A deep voice said, ringing in Anya's ears. She turned her head around and looked up.

She was looking at a tall, silver colored hedgehog. His eyes were big and yellow, like a cat, and frowned in confusion when they saw the fox. His hair was shorter, spiky and up, possibly with the help of hair gel. His body was lean and strong, his chest being covered with white fur. He wore a pair of ripped dark skinny jeans with his blue, white and yellow boots, and blue, white and yellow gloves, two crossed belts around the waist, one black and the other white and a grey strip wrapped around his head. His gaze never left Anya's, but it switched to Amy when she spoke his name:

"Hey Silver. You cut your hair!"

"I did. Shadow decided to pull a prank on me and I styled it upwards after."

"Looks good on you."

"Thanks. You have a new friend." He stated. Amy smiled and said "Yeah. Silver, this is Anya. Anya, this is my friend Silver."

"Hello Anya." Silver said, giving out his hand. Anya quickly shook it, never stopping staring into his eyes.

"Well, we have a staring contest here! Silver, what brings you here?" Amy asked.

"I was around with Shadow. I saw you and wanted to see if it was really you." He told her. "Shadow is here?" the pinkette questioned.

"Yeah." He told her, finally breaking the eye contact with Anya "I'll call him."

"Who's he?" Anya asked, once Silver was far enough.

"He's a friend that came to help us once. He's a very powerful fighter. And a very sweet person. You should get to know him better."

"Why?"

"I'll answer you if you answer me."

"Deal."

"Why couldn't you stop staring at him?" Amy asked, smirking. Anya blushed slightly and looked away. "Figured…"

"Shadow, here. This is Anya. And, as you can see, Amy."

"Shadow…" Amy whispered, smiling "Hi."

"Rose. Hello."

"Oh, c'mon dude, don't be like that! You were in pins and needles when you saw her again, and you're gonna pull the cold façade on her?"

"Silver. Shut up." Shadow told him, glaring. Silver rolled his eyes and said "Fine. Double date it is."

"Double date?" Anya asked, looking at Amy. "It's when two couples go on a date together." The pinkette explained.

"Oh…" the fox let out, looking at her hands. "Rose? I don't feel very well."

"What's going on?" Amy asked, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "Too much pain. I wanna push it away, but I can't. My head keeps trying to break that barrier. And it hurts." She whispered.

"Oh, Anya…" Amy said, trying to find a solution. She knew the girl was special. She was one of the most powerful beings she had ever encountered. Not just for the personality. For the power she had within. Silver frowned. What the hell was going on? Being the careless person he always was, he placed a hand on the fox's forehead, measuring her temperature. In the second they touched, Anya's eyes widened.

"Anya?" Amy asked, seeing the girl's astonished face. "How did you do that?" Anya asked, turning to Silver, his hand still in her head.

"Do what?" he asked, frowning. "How did you block my head?"

"What?" he let out "What the hell is going on?"

"Rose… How long have you known her for?"

"Around three years. Why?"

"Is this common?"

"Sometimes. She's special. She's a…"

"An Ancient. Or at least, she has Ancient blood in her veins."

"What the hell are you two talking about? Ancient?" Silver asked, confused.

"It's hard to explain."

"I'll explain. Rose… Go with Shadow. You need some time with him." Anya declared, turning away.

* * *

 **A/N: Second chapter! Hope you like it! Review please!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters, except Anya. The Cover Image is mine as well.**

* * *

"So, you are friends with an Ancient." Shadow stated.

"Yes. Apparently, I have friends of every kind. From the future, from the past, handyman and guardians. Pretty awesome if you ask me."

"Pretty weird if you ask me." He told her, looking up to the sky.

"I guess…" she said. "So, how has everything been going?"

"Normal. I don't see many changes. Eggman is unusually calm. They opened a new store at the mall…"

"You call normal hanging out with Silver? Last time I checked, you guys weren't friends at all!" she exclaimed, looking up to him.

"We went on a mission together. It turned out to be worse and more dangerous than the expectations and he covered for me. And helped me get through that shit. So yeah, I wouldn't call it 'hanging out' but I admit that we are more than acquaintances."

"That's cute."

"What's cute?" he asked, turning to her.

"The fact that you admit that you feel more for him that a mere acquaintance is very intriguing, and, in consequence, very much amusing." She stated, smiling.

"My personal life is amusing?" he asked, frowning, but still couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"The very fact that you actually **_have_** one is amusing." Amy giggled, closing her eyes and covering her mouth to suffocate the sound.

"That's very funny, Rose, without a doubt." He said, shaking his head, but couldn't help the soft smile appearing on his face.

It had been forever since Amy and he had spent a moment like this together. He missed this. Usually, she would be too busy chasing Sonic around, or she would be crying on his shoulder, again because of Sonic. That azure hedgehog was the barrier between them and, for what it looked like, that barrier was gone. She had matured and got over her childhood crush, and he couldn't help but thank anyone and everyone for that. She was the woman he always thought she could be and, at this moment, he couldn't be happier.

"So, Shadow…"

"Yes, Rose?" he asked back.

"So… About Rouge…"

"What about her?"

"You guys had a thing rolling, didn't you? It's still standing?" she asked, blushing.

"What me and Rouge had was comfort, Rose. We both wanted something we couldn't have, and we sought comfort in each other's arms. That was it. And answering to your question, no. It no longer stands. It stopped when that stupid Echidna grew some balls and asked Rouge out."

"You sought comfort over whom?" Amy questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it is obvious that Rouge sought comfort because of Knuckles. What about you?"

"I don't feel comfortable enough to answer to that question." He whispered, turning away. But Amy wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. So, the girl grabbed his arm and begged:

"C'mon Shadow! Tell me! Who is the girl? Or boy, if your preferences go that way…"

"Ew! Hell no! It was a girl! A really great girl." He told her, looking down to her.

"Tell me her name."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Puppy eyes please!"

"No!"

"Shadow, I'm going to pout."

"Please no."

"Please yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay, fine!"

"Yes! Who is she?!"

"It's you, Rose. I sought comfort over you…"

* * *

Anya and Silver walked around the park, the girl trying to decide what to do. Silver was curious about what the heck was an 'Ancient' and she was nervous about telling him about that. The young hedgehog eventually got tired and sat down on a bench and took her hand, stopping her from walking. She looked over to her hand and then gazed into his eyes, losing herself them. She gulped and sighed, sitting next to him. He let go of her hand but rested his arms on the back of the bench.

"So?" he asked.

"It's a little hard to explain." She told him.

"You can always try, now can't you?" he asked back, showing her a grin. She blushed slightly and looked away, taking a deep breath and starting:

"An Ancient… You know about the thing of the souls, right? Well, there are new souls and old souls, and each carry a certain power. The younger the soul, the lesser is the power. This new generation of souls that is about to be born won't have any trace of magic in their blood. Rose is a really old soul, and she does have powers, but not physical. Chaos Control is a physical power, telekinesis is a physical power. Rose's power has to do with her spirit. She is the descendant of Lyu, the goddess of love and friendship. I was drawn to her by that simple fact."

"That's cool. How old is my soul?" Silver asked.

"Your soul is a pretty medium aged one. I can't tell the years exactly, but it's about the Neanderthal age."

"Damn. But what is exactly an Ancient?"

"An Ancient is one that has the soul of beginning. Basically, a soul of a god."

"What the hell?! How is that possible?"

"The gods, whether you like it or not, had souls too. And an Ancient has that power. The power of a person comes from the figural heart, also known as the soul. And I have the heart of a god, so I have the powers of one too."

"Damn… And what now? What can you do? How does that work?"

"According to the research that my father was able to gather, an Ancient has to stay pure until he swims in the light of a blood moon to be able to reach its true power. A virgin Ancient is more powerful than a normal Ancient, and that is why I was surprised when I saw you. You were the first male my age that I met."

"What about Shadow?"

"Shadow is older than my dad. He doesn't look like it, because of Chaos, but he is really old."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That and I think I met him before."

"When? In another life?" Silver joked.

"Very funny. No. When Rose and I were attacked by a monster from the Underworld."

"Underworld? What do you mean?"

"A year back or so, Rose and I were in the forest when Black Doom appeared. Rose said it was running after my power, and that was why she had to protect me…"

"Black Doom? But I thought Shadow destroyed him."

"And so did Rose, but apparently, that wasn't the case." Anya told him "Anyway, basically that is it. What I am… A basic freak."

"You are not a freak." Silver told her, taking her hand "You are weird, yes, you have powers that people are unfamiliar with, yes, you may be scary in their eyes, yes, but you are not a freak. Strange and unknown, yes. Never a freak."

"Wow… Whoever heard you, must think that you've been there before."

"And I have. And I suffered a lot over that word. But no more."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, beautiful. As long as you don't speak it out again."

Anya sighed. She looked up to the beautiful sky to find it gray and heavy. Amy Rose wasn't around that day, she was out with Shadow, 'reconnecting' as she called it, but in the blunt words of a small rabbit, she was on a date with the Hedgehog. Which made Anya lonely, and that was the main reason why she was on a roof top at that moment, watching the sky as the clouds gathered around, showing off the signs that it was going to rain.

* * *

 _Never gonna give up  
I won't let nobody harm ya  
I'ma fight for your love  
Like a gladiator_

Oh, how the music was so tangled up in her life! Her mother used to sing her into perfect health with her soft tuned voice. Sometimes she would even pretend to be sick, just to have her mother in her chamber, singing a song to her. Her mother always saw through her façade, however. But that didn't stop her from getting inside her daughter's sheets and cuddle with her, singing softly at her ear.

It wasn't her real mother, though. Her real mother had died in her birth. This woman was the woman that raised her. Her father told her it was a maid that came from long distanced lands, just for her teaching and education. Said maid had walked Amy Rose and her through half of the way before they parted: there was no reason for her to stay in the village. Her little girl was blossomed and out of the nest, so her mission was complete. Anya still sent her a letter every week, and every week she would receive her response.

"You shouldn't be out here, you know?" a male voice told her, appearing behind her. "The rain will come down soon, and it will be heavy."

"I've been through worse." She simply replied, closing her eyes for a second.

"How come?" he wanted to know, sitting down next to her.

"Do you know what Blood Beast is?" she asked, looking down at her hands.

"Of course. Knuckles told me he encountered one, and back on my time, we had a few in labs, for studying."

"Have you ever hunted down one, Silver?"

"No. But I heard they were a bitch."

"Back at our village, we have an offspring of them. Imagine what it's like to try to catch three small bundles of fur of that offspring in the middle of the heavy rain, in the tall grasses of the forest."

"Let me guess… It's hard."

"Very hard. If it wasn't for my SauAkha, we would never find them."

"What's a SauAkha?"

"It's an ancient technique. Roughly translated, the 'all-seeing eye'."

"So, that technique allow its user to see everything?"

"Yes, pretty much. In the dark, through the walls, miles away… Stuff like that. If the SauAkha is powerful enough, you can even see the vital energy flow of a person."

"Can you teach me?" he asked, smirking "It sounds like a really cool technique"

"Well… Let me see your eyes…" she said, and took his face in her hands, looking into his caramel eyes. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them, her right one was changed. The once orange eye was now blue, the line surrounding it being black, and instead of a pupil, she had a white shuriken. A dotted line surrounded the 'pupil' and, between the blades, there were blood red spirals.

"Anya, your eyes…" he whispered, gasping.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But you would never be able to learn that technique."

"Why not?"

"You're lacking the 'Akha'. The one thing that allows the person to 'see' things like this is the 'Akha'. And you do not possess it."

"What was that just now? The blue thingy in your eye?" he asked, pulling her chin up to examine her now orange eyes.

"What? Oh, that was the MiraraAkha. The 'mirror-eye'. It allows me to see within the person's heart. You're not blocking me right now, you're curious. That's why I can see. If your heart wasn't opened, then I couldn't see a thing."

"Am I the only one that can… You know, block you like this?"

"Yes." She nodded, looking up to the sky when she felt a drop of water fall on her nose.

"The rain is starting to fall. We should go inside." Silver advised, looking up as well. Anya dropped her hands to her lap and nodded, standing up easily.

Silver wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her inside the house, where the sounds of metal being cut, and weld echoed. He waved shortly at Tails from the inside balcony edge, the cause of the sounds, and took Anya to a room, closing the door behind them. She sat on the cushioned window seat, looking at the now pouring rain. Silver sat across her, eyeing her curiously, but said nothing. Her person was a mystery that he was loving to solve.

"A penny for your thoughts." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm thinking about my mother. And the way she used to sing to me. And I'm thinking about how Rose is going to get a cold if she doesn't return soon. And that you're very handsome and that I'm very tired."

"Thanks for the compliment," he picked on, winking "Why are you tired?"

"Let's just say that using different sensorial powers to track down Rose, especially in a town this big is hard. And takes a tool on someone. And MiraraAhka takes a lot of power from me."

"How come?"

"Even though you're letting me in, doesn't mean your brain doesn't put barriers around itself to protect its precious information. What felt like a second to you and a small snap was me breaking through all the barriers you have around yourself. And that exhausts a person."

"I never thought of that. I'm sorry." He said, losing his smile.

"Don't worry…" she sighed "In a couple of hours I should be fine…" she said, leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes.

* * *

Amy Rose and Shadow were returning from their date, and Shadow was taking her home. To Tails' workshop, but home nevertheless, since Amy wanted to pick up Anya and take her to her own house. Shadow punched the door three times and soon it was opened for them, revealing Cream in her pajamas, a tight tank top and baggy sweatpants. She smiled softly and pulled the door open, allowing them to enter and escape the drenching rain. Calling Tails to come see them, the yellow fox quickly came, and smiled to them.

"If you're looking for Anya and Silver, they're upstairs, in the main bedroom."

"WHAT?!" Amy shouted, gasping. Cream giggled and said "Relax, Amy… Anya was tired, and Silver took her to the master bedroom for her to rest."

"Take me there."

Shadow followed Amy and Cream up the stairs, internally sighing over Silver's stupidity. Was the white hedgehog really going to mess with an Ancient? He knew what an Ancient was, he just acted dumb so that he could spend some time with the girl. He knew the extension of their powers, and he was messing around with her? Cream stopped and pointed the door at Amy, before turning downstairs to meet Tails again. Amy pushed the door open and gasped.

Laying in the king-sized bed were Anya and Silver. The two were lying down, in each other's arms. Anya had her head resting against Silver's furry chest, and her hands resting on him: one over his heart and the other grabbing his belt. Silver, on the other hand, had one of his arms hugging her shoulders against his chest and another surrounding her waist, pulling her close. What set the pink hedgehog off was the fact that Anya was sleeping, but Silver had his eyes slightly open.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Amy hissed, glaring at the male.

"She's sleeping…" Silver whispered, his eyes never leaving Anya's sleeping face "What do you want?"

"I'm going to take her to my house. Wake her up."

"No." he refused. As a cue, Anya whimpered and grabbed on tighter to his belt, pushing her muzzle against his chest, hugging him tighter.

"Why?"

"I don't know…" the white hedgehog whispered, his eyes never leaving her "But I can't let her go. I'm sorry."

"Silver, what's going on?" Shadow asked, frowning.

"Remember when you and I went on that mission for the old lady of the medallion?"

"Yeah. She told us the tale of the Lover and the Immortal Child."

"I think this is what's going on…" he whispered, tightening his grip on the fox.

"I told you to let her-"

"He can't, Rose."

"What?"

"He can't let her go. It's simple as that." Shadow explained "Bring her to Rose's house."

"Okay…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Shadow…?" Amy asked, looking up to him once they left the shop, sheltered by an umbrella Tails gave them "What did Silver mean by that? What is going on?"

* * *

 **A/N: Third chapter! Hope you like it! Review please!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters, except Anya. The Cover Image is mine as well.**

* * *

 _He ran. Into the dark woods to escape the shouts that haunted him, that chased him into the night away. His pants filled the air, their screams filled his ears. His legs moved fast to get away; he no longer cared to stablish a track or design an escape route. He knew he was lost, but such reality hadn't reached his conscious yet. He tugged his red scarf tighter over his nose and mouth and continued to run. The night was turning chiller, and the voices were becoming weaker, but his legs still flew in through the forest, his heart still fearful of the consequences._

 _He tripped, and he fell on the ground._

 _Groaning, he pushed himself to a sitting position and hid under the roots of a large tree. His ears were perked up, trying to pick up any noise that he could identify as his chasers. Nothing came however. And he took some time to rest. He adjusted his brown hat over his eyes. It was a close call. Running his gloved hands through his black spiky locks before he slapped his hat over his head once more. Dusting himself off, he got up again._

 _His black pants were worn, and already ripped on one knee. His thick jacket, old and furry, hid from sight his black shirt and, when he bent down to lace one of his boots, the shirt could be seen under the jacket, also not in the best conditions. Adjusting his leather bag over his shoulder, he continued to walk away. A fingerless gloved hand grasped on the bag tight. He had chosen as his mission to return its content to its rightful owner, even if that caused the death of him._

 _Seeing a light at the end of the path, he chased it._

 _He found himself standing in front of a lake. A lake bathed by the grey clouds above him, a lake with calm waters. Fireflies soared around the grass, making their reflection look like stars flying around in the cloudy sky. The trees around him, before trembling with the soft breeze, seemed to have stopped, just like time, to adore the view of eternal piece that the night was giving them. And, sitting down on a rock, in the middle of the lake, was a figure._

 _Her fur was pale in the lightness of the sky. Her muzzle was white, and a sad smile graced her heavenly features as she glanced at the covered moon above her. Her silver eyes brought mystery, her parted lips brought peace. Her small nose twisted like a rabbit, but her mind was unfocused. Her long white hair reached the back of her knees, in a half ponytail, locked up with a green ribbon. Her bangs grazed her forehead tickling the skin. Her small cat ears flattened at the top of her head, showing how down she really felt._

 _Covering her curvaceous body was a white dress, with a tube top neckline and two leg splits, one on each side and that started on her hips. Her bare feet nearly touched the water, around one ankle being a shell anklet. A thick golden bracelet adorned her left wrist and a thin armlet, also made of gold, adorned her right arm. Leather strips went around her forearms, drawing an 'X' every time they crossed, and a thin silver tiara rested upon her white locks. Branding her left thigh was a Celtic symbol for new beginnings._

 _She appeared to have seen him, and stood up with the grace of a goddess, her toes touching the water and walking above it. She walked to him, slowly and quietly, and he seemed to be frozen in time. Not a muscle moved, and his eyes fixated in hers. He saw the longing in her eyes and opened his mouth, but no words came out. Taking his hand in hers, she dragged in to the middle of the lake, to where they would be standing right under the covered moon. She placed her arms around his shoulders and leaned in, their noses touching. He was still, he couldn't move, and yet, something in his mind clicked._

 _He reached one hand inside his bag and pulled a necklace from it. It was a triquetra with a golden chain. The necklace was very simple, but it was the reason why those people were after him: to return it to the temple where they had hidden it. He reached up and placed it around her neck, watching her smile as the cold metal touched her skin. But, as soon as it did, the pendant started glowing. Her eyes dropped immediately to the symbol, and took it in her hands, her smile disappearing._

 _And, as he watched her worried, the sky cleared, and the moonlight showed itself. As she closed her eyes, her body rose to the skies, a silent scream escaping his lips. Her small hands rose to grasp the gold chain and removed the necklace, letting it fall upon his wanting hand. His eyes followed her as her light mixed with the moonlight, and she disappeared._

 _Many years later, he was lying on a hospital bed. His hair was now white and grizzly, and his skin was wrinkled. At his side, the window showed him the moonlight, and it made him smile. Across his bed were journals and papers filled with tons of green and white, the familiar pair of silver eyes denoting in each and every one of the drawings. Many years had passed, and in his hands, he held the necklace that he had once stolen for her and had given it to him._

 _Life had been fair with him. After that night, when the sky had cleared, and the moon began glowing again, he left the village he once called home, and found another to live in. He found a lovely girl and made her his wife. Even though his heart was left in that lake, in that moonless night, she was the girl he wanted by his side. Together they had a daughter, to which he named Luna. Same child grew, and found her own love, and together, the two had a baby boy. As the man closed his eyes to the world, the necklace in his hand started glowing once more._

 _His weeping daughter and sad grandson cried next to his lifeless body. The woman heartbroken, and the child confused on why his adored 'papa' wouldn't open his eyes. The necklace still glowed in his hands, but none minded; they didn't even notice such. As the tears and whimpers filled his chamber, his younger self smiled down to them, floating above his own dead, aged body. Kissing his daughter's forehead and messing with his grandson's hair, the man took the hand of the goddess he met in that fateful night in the lake and allowed himself to be taken by her, in the direction of the moon's light._

 _For she was immortal, and he her lover._

* * *

"That is the tale of the lover and the immortal child." Shadow told her, blowing on the hot chocolate Amy had made him. The pinkette sat on her couch next to him and asked, drinking a little bit of her hot chocolate too.

"So, the woman, the goddess was the immortal child, and the man, the thief, was the lover?" she asked, frowning.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Do they have names?" she asked.

"I don't know. I heard that story from Maria, in one of the many times she was in her hospital bed…" he told her, drinking his beverage.

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you to talk about her."

"It's fine, really. I've come to a closure with her death. Doesn't mean I don't miss her, though." He sighed.

"Shadow?" she called "Do you think you will ever be able to love someone the same way you loved Maria?"

"What are you talking about, Rose?" he asked turning to her.

"It's just that… It's quite obvious that you care for her deeply, besides her parting from this world, but feelings remain nevertheless. I know how it feels to love someone who is gone, not literally like you, but gone from the reach of your heart. And I know that it's difficult to learn to love again when your heart is crushed by the loss of someone. But still, do you think you can try?" she asked, looking up to him.

"Rose, that's such an idiotic question. Don't you know by now that you-"

BAM‼

"What was that?" Amy asked, standing up.

"Silver is here." Shadow explained "He's still learning how to land with Chaos."

"You taught him Chaos Control?"

"He asked me to." Shadow said, sighing "It's late. I'll be heading home now."

"No!" Amy exclaimed, turning to him immediately "I mean… You can crash here. I don't mind. I think I have some clothes for you. Let me just get them, and get a pillow and a couple of blankets and you can sleep here…"

"Thank you." He nodded, sitting down on the couch. Amy smiled and went to her bedroom, where she grabbed a pillow and a couple of blankets and took them to Shadow, whom had already removed his shoes and was in the middle of unbuckling his belt. Blushing, the girl gave him the items and turned around to get him decent clothes. Dressing up in her pajama, a large black tee with a pair of white wings in the back that reached just under her bottom, she walked to the other room, where Silver and Anya were, both sleeping, and pulled a white tee and a pair of grey sweats.

"Here you go." She told him, walking inside her living room and giving the articles to the male "I think they fit."

"They should." He smirked "They're mine, after all. And the shirt you're wearing too."

"Oh well, you shouldn't have let me crash in your place at that time. I told you weren't seeing these again."

"Maybe I'll just have to strip them off you…" he whispered, closing in on her.

"Ahem, Shadow…" Amy blushed, taking a step back.

"Yeah, you should probably get some sleep." He said, "Your face is all red, it must be sleep rubbing in on you."

"Yeah…" she whispered "It must be. Good night, Shadow."

"Good night Rose. Oh, and Rose?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around, but grabbing her bedroom door.

"Next time, put on a pair of shorts. I can see those pinky frilly panties everywhere." He winked turning around, leaving her to calm her beating heart.

"Sleep tight, beautiful…" he whispered, smirking to himself.

* * *

Anya opened her eyes to find a furry chest serving as her pillow. Groaning softly, she sat up, and looked down. Silver was sleeping soundly, his lips parted, and eyes softly closed, one arm lazily swung over her waist. Blushing slightly, she removed his arm from around her and smiled, suddenly becoming very interested in a specific part of his anatomy: his lips. But quickly shook her head and left the bed, putting on her sneakers and jumping out of the window to the grassy backyard.

Looking about, she saw the fireflies that began to group around her and smiled, her furry cheeks bouncing up and down with the movement. The fireflies formed a mass and began to pull away from her; Anya, being the curious little fox that she always had been, she followed them, giggling when she saw more and more fireflies joining her and the mass. Eventually she was following a glowing cloud shape into the woods, and her soft giggles echoed in the empty forest. Not knowing where she was going, but trusting the nature, she continued to trail behind the insects.

Until she stepped on a glade, and the glowing mass dispersed. In front of her was a lake. A lake bathed by the grey clouds above her, a lake with calm waters. The fireflies that she followed here were now soaring around the grass, making their reflection look like stars flying around in the cloudy sky. The trees around her, before trembling with the soft breeze, seemed to have stopped, just like time, to adore the view of eternal piece that the night was giving them. And, sitting down on a rock, in the middle of the lake, was a figure.

Anya gasped. "It cannot be." She whispered, eyeing the figure.

"Anya…" the figure spoke, smiling softly to her.

"I know you... Do I not?"

"Yes, love, you do. And though you do not remember the name I go by, you see me. And keep my word."

"Goddess..." Anya whispered. The figure nodded and smiled, motioning Anya to carry on "What justifies your presence here, on this land?"

"A warning, my dear..." the goddess answered, placing a hand on her head "The blood moon is coming. I cannot stop it. It is time of you to take your place in the throne above."

"But Goddess... Forgive me, but I do not wish to... I've met someone... His name is Silver. He can block me, Goddess. My heart beats faster when he holds me, and I've seen that his beats too..."

"I know, love... My living heart once beat for a man. I desired for that man... But fate was cruel to my heart, and I became what I am without telling him what I felt..."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Anya asked "Now you'll never know if he loved you back..."

"My love, he was the first I walked to the afterlife. And, when I held his heart in my hands... I could not feel his love for me..."

"What are you trying to say to me, Goddess?"

"I'm telling you to stop dreaming." the Goddess frowned and tightening her grip on Anya's head, to the point of hurting "That man will never love you like you love him. Give up on him and come to me. I'll love you like you want someone to..."

"Goddess, you're hurting me..." Anya whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Good. Now you know how love hurts." the Goddess said and vanished.

Anya sucked in a whimper when the force disappeared and allowed herself to fall on the ground, tears falling down her face without her being able to stop them. The Goddess that so many times she spoke to for advice was now shutting her out when she asked for something. So many times she gave the Goddess everything she asked for and, when Anya asked one little thing, the Goddess snapped at her and forbid her. And now she felt helpless, because there was nothing she could do to stop Fate.

A mechanical noise echoed in the night, and Anya's ears perked up. It was not very far away, and the fox had a gut feeling that she was being watched. Growling and allowing her animal instincts to take over, the fox crouched down before jumping to a branch of the nearest tree, her pupil enlarged orange eyes glowing in the dark. Her tails waved behind her and her sharp eyes looked everywhere. Spotting the origin of the sound, she jumped, sharp teeth bared, and attacked.

Only when she heard a thin voice begging her to stop was when she did so. Anya looked down to see a tiny brown koala-like robot looking up to her with big blue eyes. Anya's eyes returned to normal and she sat up, stammering as the little robot fought his way to a sitting position. Eventually, Anya helped, and the robot spoke.

"I am so sorry for whatever I've done to you..."

"No, quite the contrary, I'm the one supposed to apologize." Anya said "I'm sorry. I heard a noise and attacked. My animal instincts are very much alive within me. I'm Anya. What's your name?"

"My maker named me Azulys, but you can call me Skye."

"It's a pleasure, Skye..." Anya said.

"I saw you in the lake... What was that woman?"

"A vision..." Anya said "Something powerful."

"Could that be, by any chance, Lyu? You know, the Goddess..."

"Of love? Yes, it was her..."

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I actually saw the Goddess of Love. I've always wanted to meet her!" Skye squirmed. Anya smiled and asked "Why? What is up with all the excitement?"

"Father always said that a vision of the Goddess is enough to fill your life with love and joy…" the little robot said.

"Father?" Anya asked "But you're a robot… How can you have a father?"

"The man that created me… I call him Father. Because he brought me to life. And he takes great care of me. Like a father does for his children."

"That's sweet." The fox said "You should go home. Your father is gonna be worried about you."

"Yes, you are right." The little koala jumped, laying a cold metal kiss on Anya's cheek and hopping away. The fox shook her head and walked in the opposite direction, to Amy's house.

* * *

 **A/N: Fourth chapter! Hope you like it! Review please!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters, except Anya. The Cover Image is mine as well.**

* * *

A small metal fist knocked on a door, whistling happily while waiting for the door to open. It shouldn't be long until it happened, since his footsteps were getting closer and closer to the door. And it finally opened. A large man, featuring in height and thickness, looked down at the little koala, and smiled, his small glasses covered blue eyes wrinkling and his ginger mustache bobbling with the movement of the smile. Skye's smile grew and exclaimed:

"Father!"

"Hello, Azulys." He said, picking her tiny body up "What were you doing up so late? I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Father. I decided to take a stroll in the forest, but I lost track of time. Next thing I knew, I was being attacked."

"Attacked?" he asked, tightening his grip on her "What do you mean?"

"This fox jumped on me like she was possessed. She eventually got back to normal and we talked."

"And are you okay?"

"Yes, Father. I only have a scratch on my bottom, but that is nothing." She explained "But, oh Father, you should have seen it‼"

"See what?" he asked, while pacing her around the room, taking her to his operation table "Midgets, move!" he shouted to the other robots.

"Yes, Dr. Eggman." They nodded and walked away.

"Father, I saw Lyu!" she exclaimed, and the man almost dropped her.

"You saw who?!" he asked, setting her down on the table.

"Lyu! The Goddess of Love? Remember of the stories you used to tell me when I was little, and you would say that, once seen, she would bring joy and love for our lives! I found her, Father! I did. And the fox! She was talking to Lyu! It was beautiful! And Lyu touched her. And spoke to her! And said something about a blood moon that she could not stop. What does that mean, Father?"

"She told the fox about a blood moon? Are you sure, Azulys?"

"Yes, Father." She nodded, while laying down on the table, Eggman placing stickers on her "I would never lie to you. And my translation software has its latest version."

"Translation software?" Eggman frowned "What language were they speaking?"

"According to my data… Ancient Celtic. Although I'm very certain the fox didn't know she was talking Celtic."

"What is the name of that fox friend of yours, little one?" he asked, smiling down to her and watching her eyes drop little by little.

"Anya…" she said.

"Could you perhaps… Bring her here? So I can know her? And you can present her to your family, and she can play in your room."

"I would love to… Father…" she said, closing her eyes.

"My little Azulys… You're about to take me to the one person that could destroy all with just one flick of her wrist. You do love your father, don't you, Azulys? Rest well, sweet little one, for tomorrow we will hunt the Immortal Child."

* * *

"Ugh…" a groan echoed in the air, startling a young male hedgehog awake. He looked down and saw a silver blanket covering his lower body, his white tee offered by Rose the night before on the ground. Standing up and stretching, he walked to the kitchen and helped himself a slice of fruit cake, savoring the creamy icing with a glass of orange juice he found on her fridge. Leaning against the counter, he recalled the night before, and the little rosy hedgehog in the same house he was. Smirking, he drank the rest of the juice and set the glass on the counter.

"Oh my God."

He turned to the kitchen door to find no other than Amy, with her hair messy and fogged eyes, staring at him with her mouth open. A gloveless hand pushed her hair from her eyes, and a gulp went down her throat, looking down on him with intensity. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head. Feeling a hand over her free one, she looked up to find his vibrant eyes glowing at her. She smiled, and he smirked, leaning down. His lips were about to brush hers when…

"Good morning."

They looked up to find no other than Silver smirking at them. Gulping, Amy pulled away and fixed her hair, before excusing herself and running out of the kitchen. She ran past Anya, who stared at her, before asking "What did I miss?"

"Amy and Shadow about to get all hot and bothered." Silver answered, walking past Shadow to grab a slice of cake "Hum, this is good. Want some?"

"I could eat." She replied, "How did you sleep?"

"Okay." He told her "Where were you this morning?"

"Out. I needed a run." She explained, blushing.

"Why are you blushing, if you just went for a run?" he asked, smirking "And don't tell me it's because of the effort."

"You're shirtless, and you're handsome." She broke it down "That's why I'm blushing."

"Why, thank you," he winked "I appreciate your honesty."

She smiled and took the slice of cake he had in his hand and took a bite, batting her lashes at him, not realizing the seductive effect she had on him. Humming and licking her lips to remove the excessive frost, she giggled, and put the cake down, eyeing him before walking away, swaying her hips a bit. Groaning, he leaned against the counter, taking a good hold on the cool marble. Feeling a pat on his shoulder, he looked up to see Shadow smirking down at him.

"What?" Silver barked.

"Not who's getting all hot and bothered?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." The hedgehog said, looking away.

"And the funny thing is…" Shadow chuckled "She's not even trying."

* * *

"Rose?" Anya knocked.

"Yeah, Furry?" her voice came from the other side, sweet and caring.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, darling." Anya smiled and opened the door, closing it behind herself.

Amy was sitting in front of a cream-colored dressing table, with her back turned to the door. She was applying a soft layer of lip gloss, her eyes already painted with eyeliner and dark mascara, to bring out the green in them. She was dressed in a white tee underneath a jean button up shirt, a pair of black leggings and heeled brown ankle boots. She smiled when she saw Anya through the mirror and nodded for her to sit next to her.

"What is it, doll?" Amy asked, turning to Anya.

"You look beautiful…" Anya whispered, smiling.

"Thank you, love." Amy smiled "What do you need?"

"What does it mean when your stomach starts doing backflips and breeds butterflies?" she asks, grabbing Amy's pencil.

"If it is towards someone, it means you, my dear, have a crush." She winks "Who is the lucky one?"

"I don't know. It happened when I was in the kitchen with Silver." Anya admitted.

"You have a crush on Silver? Oh my, I never thought I'd see that happen! But then again, I was kind of waiting for it…" Amy smirked.

"Where are you off to looking so cute?"

"I'm going on a girls' date with Rouge and Cream. Want to come?" she asked.

"What is a girls' date?" she asked. Amy smiled and said, "It's a day when girls get together and hang out, to talk about fashion, other girls and boys."

"Oh, can I come? It sounds interesting!" Anya exclaimed. Amy giggled and nodded, running to her closet.

"But first… A new outfit. And some makeup to bring out those fleshy lips and exotic eyes."

By the time Amy was done, Anya was a completely different person. Her eyes stood out thanks to the thin eyeliner, dark mascara and dark blue eyeshadow and her lips with the rosy lip gloss that Amy had applied, warning Anya that it wasn't juice for her to lick. After she was done, she dressed her up in a comfortable white tee tugged inside a pair of high waist skinny ripped jeans and heeled mountain boots, a button up red checkered shirt covering her arms.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Amy sighed, looking proud with her job.

"Do you really think so?" Anya asked, blushing.

"Of course. Now get up. I'm going to let Shadow know that we're going and shoo them away, in the good way of course, then we're gonna have a girls' date!" Amy said, stepping out of the room and calling out for the two hedgehogs. Anya smiled and, after taking another look at herself, she followed Amy, slowly learning how to walk in heels.

When she reached downstairs, Amy was already talking to two fully dressed hedgehogs, one of which looked up to her and stared. Shamelessly. With his eyes wide open and jaw hanging open. Anya giggled at Silver's expression and walked to Amy, patting her shoulder and warning her that they should get going. Agreeing, Amy kissed Shadow's cheek and walked out the door, leaving Anya to take Silver's hand and place a sweet but small kiss in his cheek. Bidding Shadow goodbye, Anya quickly joined the rosette, smiling and taking her hand.

* * *

Amy and Anya sat with Rouge and Cream. The rabbit had her ears in their usual ponytail and her bangs were pushed back with a hair clip. She wore a sleeveless tight white crop top underneath a full-leg dark jean skinny overall and a pair of wedge heeled white converse. As to Rouge, her hair was a little longer, and her bangs were covering her eyes, and she wore a white tee tugged inside a pair of jeans shorts, a leather jacket over it and a pair of cream colored heeled ankle boots.

"And then, Knuckles started to think I didn't like him anymore!"

"Why would he do that?" Amy laughed "Just because you said you didn't want to hang out with him?"

"Yeah! Just because I told him 'no' to a date because I would rather spend my night in bed watching Netflix without chilling, he thought I was done with him! Honestly!"

"He's stupid…" Cream sighed. Anya scratched her cheek and stared at Amy, before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"What is it, Anya? What didn't you understand?" Rouge asked, smiling to the fox.

"What is Netflix? And the 'chilling' part?"

"Oh, Netflix and chill is when a person goes to their partner's house and has sexual relations with Netflix in the background. And Netflix is a website that allows you to see shows. You have to pay to watch them, though."

"Why would you pay for a service and then just have sex and not enjoy the content you're paying for?" she cocked her head to the side and frowned.

"Well, when you put it that way, it really doesn't make any sense." Cream smiled "But it's a thing, really."

"I believe you." Anya smiled "I'm just saying that there are some… Discrepancies."

"You're right…" Amy agreed "Rouge! What happened then?"

"Well, he was moody and quiet, and I ended up forcing it out of him and, when he told me, I just laughed my head off and then hooked up with him again." She said, smirking "I love him, really, but he can be a dumbass sometimes."

"He can…" Amy and Cream agreed, and Anya only smiled and took another sip of her milkshake.

"Cream?" Anya called "How is your romantic situation with Tails?"

"My what now?" she exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, you're not getting away! Anya makes a good point and I wanna hear all about it!" Rouge smirked, ruffling with Anya's hair "So spit it!"

"It's not that easy to explain…"

"Wait, Rouge." Amy held up a hand "Let's have Anya ask the questions."

"Why?"

"She understands what's going on, I've explained it to her, but the way she asks them… It's so shameless that I need you to witness. Okay?" Amy explained, nudging the fox's shoulder.

"Deal." The bat said, "Go for it, Anya!"

"Okay." Anya smiled "Cream… Do you love him?"

"Anya!" Cream blushed deeply while Amy and Rouge laughed out loud.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing! Carry on! Push her!" Amy insisted.

"Okay." The fox smiled and raised her eyebrows to the rabbit.

"I… I… I don't even know how to answer that question!" she exclaimed.

"Well… A sentence is composed by letters and words. You can start with that." She suggested, smiling when Rouge let out a loud giggle.

"Kind of? I think? I don't know! Yes… I think I do."

"You do? When are you going to tell him?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to tell him! Are you crazy? No! I don't even know if likes me that way…"

"Were you diagnostic with cerebral delay, or are you just dumb?" Anya asked, cocking her head to the side, ignoring the loud laughter of the two girls.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Cream… Even a blind man can see that Tails likes you. Even I can see that he likes you and I am just about the most clueless person of earth. Even Knuckles knows better than me. So why on behalf of the sun, moon, earth planet, solar system, Milky way and every freaking star in the Universe would you think that Tails doesn't like you?"

"Because we're friends… And I don't want to cross that line if it means losing what we have." Cream closed her eyes.

"First, you never know if you don't try. And second… It only changes if you allow it to change." Anya smiled, placing a hand over hers "It seems scary and like a whole different world, but once you get to it… You'll see it's not that much of a difference. You just kiss, make out and even fuck each other more often than you do it as friends."

"ANYA! We never had sex before!" Cream shrieked.

"There's still time…" the orange eyed female said, smiling and covering her ears at the loud sound of Amy and Rouge laughing.

But the joy of the four girlfriends was interrupted by screams. Loud and piercing screams filled their ears and, being the quick-thinking warriors that they were, they immediately stood up, Amy evoking the Piko Piko hammer into her hand, Rouge spreading her wings and flying, Anya baring her fangs and Cream tensing up. They looked around, trying to find the origin of the screams when they saw it.

A huge robotic scorpion made of dark red metal used its tail to push and shove away any obstacles; creating a large ruckus and making people run out for their lives. Amy sighed and twirled the hammer in her hand, smiling when Anya crouched and got ready to attack. Rouge was helping Cream evacuate the rest of the people that remained there, and the other two girls were waiting on the robot to attack, but it never did. Once it spotted them, it stopped, and stared at them.

"I chose a terrible day to wear heels." Amy cursed "I can't believe this…"

"Amy?"

"Yeah, Furry?"

"Get ready. It's coming."

"What's coming?" the hedgehog asked, looking at her friend.

"The blood moon."

"What?" Amy tried, but only yelled when Anya pushed her out of the aim of the scorpion's tail. Unfortunately, that meant that she was hit, and, with a quick swift, she was up against the closest wall with the tail holding her there.

"ANYA‼" the three girls screamed, and moved to save her. But with a quick jolt of energy, the scorpion pushed them away, and used the tip of its tail to inject a paralyzing agent in her blood flow, making her pass out within few seconds.

"You monster, what are you doing?!" Cream asked, throwing a rock at the head of the scorpion. A small capsule opened and a small koala-like brown robot appeared, batting her big blue eyes at them.

"Hello. I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking Anya with me. She promised me that she would play with me."

"Who are you and what are you doing with her?! Where are you taking her!?"

"To my house, of course. And I am Azulys. My friends call me Skye. It is quite a pleasure, but I fear that I must leave… Time is running out, and Father told me I had to be home by midday. Have a lovely day." She said and closed the capsule. The scorpion left in hurry, leaving Amy, Cream and Rouge dumb fooled.

* * *

 **A/N: Fifth chapter! Hope you like it! Review please!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters, except Anya. The Cover Image is mine as well.**

* * *

"Father! Father, father, father!" Azulys chirped happily, jumping around the large man.

"What is it, Azulys?" the man asked, smiling when he saw the happiness in her robotic eyes.

"Father, Anya came to play with me‼ I don't think she recognized me immediately, so I had to bring her myself, but she came, Father! She's sleeping, but she came‼"

"Slow down, love! Anya? The girl you saw talking to Lyu?" Eggman picked her up and nuzzled her affectionately.

"Yes, Father! And I want her to meet you! She's in my room, I hope you don't mind…" she shied out "I think she wants to meet you too, and then we could all play princesses together‼ Can we, Father, can we?"

"Why, of course, Azulys. I will ask the midgets to make us some tea and pastries, what do you think?" he suggested, while walking slowly to the girl's room.

"Yes! Could you ask them to make that special strawberry cake? I really liked that one… Please, Father?" she batted her lashes.

"Of course. With whipped cream on top?" he asked, opening the door to her room.

"YES! Oh, Father, you are the best!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Eggman's neck.

She turned and watched the scene in front of her. In the so called 'bedroom' was a metallic table with many wires connected to it, but butterfly stickers and pink frilly curtains decorated it, lessening the inhuman look. The walls were pink and green, with butterflies painted on them. Toys were spread all over the floor, some childish and others actual robots, contrasting the differences between the child and the inhuman machine. Lying on the bed with an IV connected to her arm was Anya, peacefully sleeping.

"She's beautiful…" Eggman whispered, placing a kiss on top of the koala's head "I'm proud of you, darling."

"Thank you, Father."

"What is that IV?" he asked, placing the child on the ground and walking to Anya.

"It's a special combination between sugar and a special additive that is supposed to induce hyper sensibility in the patience." She explained, climbing to the bed to check the tubes.

"For what? Why would you place such an additive in her system?" Eggman asked.

"Well, I wanted to try this drug anyway so that I could know if people could be manipulated if we could control her life, like torture but the surroundings would be a lot more accurate in her mind. And it would be quicker and more efficient." She explained.

"So you haven't tried the drug before? This is the first-time testing?" the man asked.

"Yes." She answered, turning to him "Why? I did wrong?"

"No. Not at all. I'm proud of you. You really are my daughter." He smiled and Azulys beamed.

"She's awake!"

Anya slowly opened her eyes and let out a groan, closing them again. Her tails twitched, one at the time, and then, it was the ears' turn. Sighing, she opened her eyes again and saw Azulys staring down at her with a big smile, and an unknown man behind here. Baring her fangs at the stranger, Anya found that she couldn't move her whole body just yet, but proceeded to growl lowly, her orange eyes flashing green.

"Why, isn't she a beauty?" Eggman let out "Great work, Azulys."

"Thank you, Father. I'm going to check if the others are done with the strawberry cake, okay?" she asked, jumping down and running out of the door, closing it behind herself.

"Of course, don't worry!" he exclaimed, before turning to Anya once more "I'll just entertain myself with the wonderful gift you gave me… The Immortal Child. How great it is to finally meet you. I've been waiting for you, you know? And now, with the drug that my daughter has put on your system, you will be under our control, and I will do as I please with you. Azulys will tire herself from you, like she does with all her friends, and I will take that chance when I see it. My little and beautiful fox."

"Get your hands… Off of me…" she managed to say, growling at the hand Eggman had on her hair.

"Forgive me… But trust me that you won't be speaking in such a way to me soon. Very soon." He said, pulling away from her and smirking.

"We'll see…" she smirked, her eyes flashing green once more.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean by 'she's missing'?!" Silver shouted, standing up.

The whole group was gathered in Tail's workshop, sitting at a round table. Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, even Sonic himself. The azure hedgehog felt guilty that he was out of town with his girlfriend when the attack happened and decided that it was best of him to help Amy and the others find and bring Anya back. As to Blaze, the cat had just come back to town to pay a small visit to Silver but settled when she heard that Amy's friend was missing.

"Silver, please calm down…" Amy asked "You heard the exact words that came out of my mouth. Anya is missing, and I need all of your help to find her."

"Before Silver goes on a killing rampage just to find this Anya girl…" Blaze tried, placing a strong hand on the hedgehog's shoulder "Who is Anya exactly? Sorry for asking this, but I just got here today."

"It's okay, Blaze." Amy smiled "Anya is a friend of mine that I brought back from a village in a forest. Long story short, a fake Emerald led me to her and I spent the last three years in that same village. When she told me, she wanted to see where I came from I brought her here. And this happened. She's special, Blaze. She has special powers, and that can cause a lot of harm if in the wrong hands."

"I see…" the cat observed "And the sudden killing rampage?"

"Silver's got a crush on her, he just won't admit it." Tails said, watching the male blush.

"Okay, now that we have all things figured out… Let's think. Where could she be?"

"How about a hot dog factory? 'Cuz I'm hungry." Sonic smirked, immediately slapped on the back of his head by Rouge.

"Thank you." Knuckles said, "Break us down really quick what happened during the fight."

"We were having a little girl's time and screams started to be heard." Cream explained "We all got up and this robotic scorpion came out of nowhere and started to attack people. Anya jumped on it first, I think, and then she pushed Amy out of the way and got herself in danger, and the robot caught her. Turned out she was the main target of the robot and then she took her…"

"'She?' What do you mean by that?" Tails asked.

"It was a tiny koala-like robot that was maneuvering the scorpion. And then she told us that Anya was supposed to go to her house for a party and that her father was going to be worried about her if she didn't go and then she left." Rouge explained.

"A koala robot?" Blaze frowned "It wouldn't happen to be a brown koala with big blue eyes?"

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"I know who she is. I've seen her." Blaze declared "I've been spending these last few weeks working with a high-tech company in search of potential threats and dangerous weapons. In one of my trips, I was trying to find this plant that was known for its' special composition. It was known as the 'warrior maker', I don't remember the actual name, and it induced people into a hyper sensorial state that, when used it the right situations, it would make the person a puppet. She'll do anything that was commanded."

"That's horrible!" Tails let out.

"And I was searching for it when, out of the blue, this little girl, a koala, pops up and looks around and plucks like a dozen of ferns out of the ground. She starts talking to the com she has on her ear and saying she found the 'Lipha Fauji'. That's the name, Lipha Fauji! Hum, and I turn to her and I'm about to ask something when she sees me and just squeals like a little girl and disappears. Puff."

"If the koala you saw is the same that we saw, what could she possible want from Anya? I mean, she's just a girl!" Cream sniffed.

"I don't know…" Amy sighed "But we need to find her. She can be in real danger."

"She's not in danger." Shadow finally spoke, looking up "We are."

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" Sonic frowned.

"Are you guys serious? Rose, she's an Ancient. And you told me Anya warned you about a blood moon, right?" Shadow asked, standing up.

"Yes, so?" the rosette frowned.

"What do you think is the ritual to turn an Ancient?" he asked her.

"A blood moon." She sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

"And what do you think she's gonna do with Anya?"

"She's gonna induce her in a hyper sensorial state to be able to control her when she ascends."

"Do you understand now why we are the ones in danger?" he asked her, sitting back down.

"I do…" the green-eyed hedgehog suffocated a whimper and bit her lip.

"Hum, excuse me? What the hell is an Ancient?" Sonic asked. Silver quickly explained and grasped the table when Blaze asked more questions, Amy being the one to answer them.

"I never thought that that tale was real. I mean, my mother would tell me that story when I was a child, but to think it's real? I don't know, guys…"

"It's real." Amy said "I've seen it. The extension of her powers. Black Doom showed up twice. One time, he was taken from our side by a force that we are yet to comprehend. But the second time… Anya casted him out. She doesn't know that, because she doesn't remember. Not even I remember all the details. I just remember seeing a bright light and Anya standing, no, floating in the air, looking like an angel, and Black Doom seemed… Captured in the vision of Anya. Then, she pointed her hand in his direction and said a word, and he disappeared with a frightening scream."

"She casted out darkness, is that what you're saying?" Tails asked, pulling his laptop to the table.

"Yes. I guess it is." Amy wiped her eyes "Why?"

"I've been doing some research on what you've told me of Anya the first time I met her and… Well, I recall you or Shadow saying something about a pure Ancient?" he tried.

"Yes. I did mention something like that." Shadow nodded.

"Are you sure she's a pure Ancient?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Amy said, a little more roughly than necessary.

"Sorry, Amy, I don't mean to insult your friend but… From what I've been able to find, a pure Ancient doesn't have that power."

"She's pure, Tails. I'm sure." Amy affirmed.

"Well, either she's lying… Or Anya is one heck of an Ancient. There has only been one record of such powerful being, and I'm sure you know who it is." Tails sighed, closing his laptop.

"Who?" Rouge asked.

"Lyu."

"You mean, Lyu, the Goddess of Love? She was an Ancient?" Blaze rose an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tails confirmed "Amy… Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then we better come up with a plan, because if this koala girl has her way… The world as we know it will cease to exist."

"What was her name?" Rouge suddenly asked.

"Azulys, I think. Her friends called her Skye." Cream answered.

"Oh, shit." Sonic whispered.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"It's not just Azulys…? that we need to worry about. She's just a little girl. But her 'father'… That's our main target."

"Who?!" Silver asked.

"Eggman. I remember him saying that Azulys was the daughter he made and his truthful successor in 'the line of work'."

"If that's the case…" Silver growled "Then he just made our job a lot easier. I know where he is."

* * *

They stood in front of a large dirty field, with no green on sight. In the middle of said field rose a trapezium-shaped building, aged by time and seasons. Its concrete walls were damaged and burnt marks of plants that once made its eternal rest compound marked its exterior. Despise the old and damaged look of the building, the antenna on top of it seemed very modern, and the doors that blocked the passage were secure by technical procedures, and almost unbreakable locks. _Almost_. Silver took a decided step in the building's direction, but one hand secured him in place.

"Not yet. We don't know what lays in this field, Silver."

"Shadow, I need to see her." Silver whispered.

"I know. But in order to see her, you need to be alive." He told him, pulling him back "Tails, what do you got for us?"

" _Well, Shadow…_ " Tails' voice came out of the coms in their ears " _I see a lot of booby traps scattered all over the field. You have to be guided._ "

"Do so, then." Amy declared.

" _Yes mam_." His voice echoed " _Divide yourselves in two groups. You will have to step on at least three booby traps, and from what I'm seeing, it's a timed trap. Decide the groups. And then the order._ "

"Okay, my turn." Blaze said, cracking her knuckles "Whoever is against my decisions, go ahead and make an intervention, but I'm calling Knuckles, Silver and Shadow on my team."

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Because you three losers are the heavy weight ones and since most of the booby traps are activated by weight, you need to be strong enough and not worry about your significant other while trying to save your own ass. Amy, Sonic, Cream, Rouge, are you okay with this?"

"I'm okay." Cream smiled.

"Sure." Rouge shrugged.

"Whatever." Sonic pouted.

"Let's get this over with." Amy responded.

" _Great! I have an advice about the order…_ " Tails smiled " _Decision in front, fearful behind, lightweight just after and speed in last place._ "

"Great idea." Rouge smiled "Amy, Cream, me and Sonic. Is that okay with you?"

"Me, Knuckles, Blaze and Shadow." Silver said.

"Are you saying I'm fearful?" Knuckles argued.

"Red, I am in no mood whatsoever to put up with your shit." Silver growled "Either do as I say, and we get this shit over and we retrieve Anya back, or I'm knocking yo' ass back to planet of the monkeys‼"

"Oh, hold up!" Blaze said, placing a hand on Silver's chest and watching Shadow grab Knuckles "Silver calm the fuck down! And Knuckles, it's temporary! Do you wanna be the lightweight? Fine, be the lightweight. What do I care? Just don't fuck up."

"I'll trail after Silver." Knuckles said, "But you and I are gonna have a serious conversation when all of this is over, pretty boy!"

"Fine." He declared and turned back to the building "Let's go. Amy, ready?"

"You go left, I go right." She smiled "See you there."

"Right back at ya." He returned, and started running across the field, always following the instructions that Tails said in his ears.

When they finally arrived, the group joined back and the typing on a computer could be heard in their ears, along with a slurping of a drink. Excusing himself to the others, explaining that he didn't had any lunch, Tails resumed his typing, clicking his tongue when things didn't work out as he was hoping so. In the meantime, while waiting on a blind spot of the security cameras that ensured the entrance, Knuckles had his arm around Rouge, while Shadow had reached out and grabbed Amy's hand in its own.

" _Done!_ " his chirping voice was heard " _The door should be opening anytime soon. Sorry again for not being there with you guys, but I figured I'd be more useful here, on this side._ "

"It's okay, Tails, we understand. And don't worry." Sonic smiled "We thank you for what you're doing."

"Here we go." Blaze declared, seeing the door open in front of them.

" _Cream, wait._ "

"Miles? Is everything okay?"

" _I… Just promise me you'll be safe._ "

"You know I can't promise that. I might get hurt!" she giggled "But I will try my best, Pinky promise."

" _Cream…?_ "

"Yes, Miles?"

" _When you come back… I wanna go on a date with you._ "

"Oh, Miles…" she whimpered "Have I not being paying enough attention to you? I'm so sorry!"

" _It's not that._ " He smiled " _I want a real date. Like… Like the date I should have taken you to the moment I kissed you._ "

"Oh, Miles…" she whispered.

"Cream, let's go." Blaze called, watching the girl standing at the entrance.

"I'm coming." She nodded, walking behind her.

The lights in the room hurt their eyes, they were too bright. But they could see enough to know where they were heading and, with a little help from Tails, whom had pulled the schematics of the building, they managed to guide themselves throughout the building's complicated structure. Silver and Blaze were in front, Knuckles and Rouge right behind them, Sonic and Cream in the middle and Amy and Shadow assured that the way out was clear.

" _You should come to a bifurcation about… five hundred feet ahead. I can't tell which one is the right way, you're going to have to split up. Sorry guys._ "

"It's okay, Tails." Blaze smiled "Who's going which way?"

"Hum, me, Shadow, Cream and Amy could go left." Sonic suggested "The rest of you go right?"

"Deal." Knuckles agreed, and they bid each other goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: Sixth chapter! Hope you like it! Review please! (sorry for the delay)**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
